The Prize
by Celeborn
Summary: Finally. It's finished. Hope u Like. B/V. Lemon in chapter 10. please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is Galadrial

Hey, this is Galadrial. I'm Celeborn's girlfriend. I'm using his account to post this story since he's so busy he hasn't been able to work on any of his fics lately. And he does promise to soon. He got a summer job at the hospital. Anywho, this is my first solo attempt at a DBZ story. Constructive criticism is accepted but if you just want to down me, I'll just delete your review! So there. Hope you like.

Chapter 1: Incriminating Evidence 

Bulma looked at the small box lying on her bed. "Hmm." She mused as she picked it up and pulled the letter from it. ' Maybe it's from Yamcha' ,she smiled.

Just a little something I thought you should be aware of.

Signed,

A friend

She took the cassette out of the box and popped it into her tape deck. The voices it picked up were unmistakable. 

"Your pathetic, human." Vegeta scoffed. "And that woman is to stupid to even see it."

"Oh, blow it out your ass Vegeta. Your just jealous because you don't have a gorgeous girl fawning over you." Yamcha replied snidely.

"Huh! She wouldn't fawn over you at all if she new what an unfaithful baka you really were."

Laughter. "She loves me. And no matter how many times I cheat on her, I know she'll always take me back. I'm her dream man." He said confidently.

Now it was Vegeta's turn to laugh. "You? How could you be anyone's dream, you weak pitiful excuse for a warrior. The only reason she takes you back is because she doesn't have a clue all those dates you break with her are because of some other bimbo. She could do better." He grumbled.

"Oh, and I suppose you think your better?"

"Of course I am." 

"She wouldn't touch your murdering Saiyan hide if you were the last person on Chikyuu." He scoffed.

Muffled growl.

"Besides, I've got her wrapped around my little finger. She wouldn't even give you a second glance."

"Bwahaha. Oh please! Why don't you be serious. If I took it to mind to make that woman mine, you wouldn't stand a chance human."

"Uhgh, now who needs to get serious?"

"Are you challenging me human?"

"Well, no."

"Humph. What's wrong? Not so sure of yourself after all?" he sneered.

"Sure I am! Bulma would never leave me for the likes of you!"

"Wanna bet?"

Pause. "What does the winner get?"

"Name it."

"Ok. When I win, you move out of Capsule Corp. for good."

"When I win, you don't show your ugly face around here again."

"Deal."

"Humph."

"Any rules?"

"None."

The tape cut off. Bulma sat on her bed, staring at it in shock for a moment. Then she frowned. A frown that would have made even Vegeta cringe had he been there to see it. So, her suspicions had been right. Yamcha had been cheating on her. And then had the nerve to bet on her fidelity to him with Vegeta of all people. And Vegeta had known all along he'd been cheating and hadn't said a word?!

At that moment, she didn't know which one of them she hated more. Jumping up she started to go tell them both to go strait to hell, when a thought hit her. She stopped just short of her door and chuckled evilly.

"Hmm. This could work out to my advantage. They don't know I know about their little bet, right? Right. I could really play this for all its worth and get my revenge on both of them at the same time." She took the tape out of the player and hid it in her desk drawer for evidence. "Now, how to kill to rats with one stone."

Who could be the friend who left her the evidence? What will Bulma do to the overconfident Yamcha and proud Prince? Interested? Please review!!!! Chapter 2 should be up by Monday night.


	2. The Setup Phase 1

Wow

Wow! I was afraid nobody would be interested in my story. Hope I can live up to all your expectations! Thanks!

Chapter 2: The Setup Phase 1

Bulma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She walked down the stairs and looked around the house. No one was apparently home at the moment. And she was sure she knew exactly where Vegeta was. At the thought of his name she felt herself falter for a second. "That jerk. I should get used to him acting this way, but Yamcha? I trusted him." She mumbled as she raided the cabinet for her secret stash of chocolate. 

"Talking to your only friend?"

She jumped at the sarcastic voice, but didn't look towards the door. "Well, taking a break from the Super Saiyan marathon?" she jibed, knowing that it was one of the few sore points the man had.

He humphed and began to raid the fridge. "Didn't feel much like training today." He smirked as she turned worried eyes on him. _Yeah, she couldn't hide the fact that she did care about him somewhat. This ought to be a first step into spending some quality time._

"What? Didn't feel like it? Is something wrong? Are you sick or something?" despite her anger, she couldn't help but feel concerned about him. For Vegeta to say he didn't feel like training was like the sun not coming up in the morning. It just wasn't natural.

"I've just come to a barrier I can't seem to get past. Maybe I just need a break for awhile. Relax and figure out my next move." He piled the table full of last nights leftovers and began to eat with a thoughtful look on his face. "Any suggestions?" 

Bulma had to sit. "You want my opinion?" she asked suspiciously. _'That's right girlie. Just let him think he's got you confused and hanging on his every word. Stroke that ego and play along with him.'_

"That's what I said wasn't it?" he growled. The thought of asking the woman her opinion on something was rather comical. Most of the time she volunteered it whether anyone asked or not. _This really should knock her off her feet._

She sat for a minute as if in contemplation before smiling brightly. "I know! You need to have some fun. Get out of this rut your in with your training. You really could lighten up you know."

He eyed her over his chicken leg. "Fun?"

"Sure, I could take you to lots of fun places and introduce you to people. Maybe we could even find you a girlfriend." '_Ha! That ought to get him.'_

His eyes widened slightly. _'Oh Kami! Is it really worth this? Of course when I win, I get rid of that stupid human, plus a little fun with the woman. She does have a terrific body and a pretty face when she's not babbling.' "I have no interest in meeting any of your silly dimwitted females."_

"Oh. Gosh Vegeta, I didn't realize you didn't like girls. Guess that explains a lot." She feigned innocently.

He almost choked on his rice. "What! Are you accusing me of being gay? Why you idiot! I only meant that the women of this planet are below my standards." He growled, leaning over the table at her.

"Ok, ok. Sorry! Geez, you don't have to get all bent out of shape."

"Humph. Why if I ever graced a woman with my body, she'd be ruined for life. No other man would ever be enough." He said haughtily.

'_Man, what an ego!' "Really." She stated flatly._

"Wanna find out?" he smirked.

'_Not wasting any time are we?' "I already have a boyfriend."_

"That pathetic excuse of a man? Do you actually think he's faithful to you?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't he be? I mean, I'm smart and beautiful and rich." Despite her best try, insecurity edged itself in her voice. Yeah she knew Yamcha was cheating on her, but it still hurt to hear it from someone out loud.

"Well, if you want to turn a blind eye." He sneered, a little disgusted at her seeming wish to stay oblivious to the facts.__

She frowned_. "My personal life is none of your business. Now if you really want me to take you around and show you how to have some fun, I'll help. But if your just gonna sit there and insult me then…"_

"Fine. You can entertain me woman. But no other females! If I'm going to have to suffer the company of someone on this mud ball I guess you'll do." He grumbled._ I can't believe she was so quick to want to pawn me off on another woman. Hmm. No. she probably just didn't want to seem to obvious about wanting me. He smirked. Then a thought hit him. "And don't go inviting that pathetic human mate of yours along."_

"What ever. But just know that he comes first, so if he calls and makes a date, then you go on the backburner." _He he. About time you find out what its like not to be the center of the universe._

"Humph."

"Ok then. Go put on a swimsuit while I get ready. First stop will be the beach." She chirped. _Yeah, you'll just love all that family fun in the sun, he he._

_Vegeta had to catch himself as his face started to twist at the mention of her destination. Nodding, he watched her flounce from the room.__ Now. How to keep that idiot from contacting her? He looked around at the phone and grinned evilly._

Bulma was picking out the skimpiest bikini she had when a small explosion reached her ears._ Wonder what he did? No matter. After seeing me in this, he'll do good to chew his food. She dressed in a pair of cut off jeans and a tank over her suit, then headed downstairs, beach bag in hand._

He was waiting. Dressed in a pair of tight baby blue trunks and a white button up shirt, he hadn't bothered to button. Arms crossed over his tanned muscular chest, he watched her descend the stairs.

She had to force a smile and tare her eyes off him._ Damn, why does he have to look so good? Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. He's mean and only out for himself. Remember that! I hope I can have that effect on him. Uhgh! "Ready?"_

He smirked. She had recovered quickly, but he had seen the look. She would be putty in his hands before the end of the day. "Let the fun commence."

Ok. I know this was pretty lame. But, well, my cat got hit by a car this weekend and I just haven't felt very funny. Promise the next chapter will be better. Will try to get it out before this weekend. Please r&r, and easy on the flames, like I said, I know it was lame. And yes Veg is ooc, he's trying to be! You know, turning on what he thinks is the charm so he can win the bet.


	3. A Day At The Beach

Thanks for all the great review so far

Thanks for all the great review so far! Keep 'em coming!

Chapter 3: A Day At The Beach

Buzz, buzz, buzz. Yamcha hung up the phone. "Hmm. How can anyone talk that long? The line at Capsule Corp. has been busy for three hours now!"

Puar floated over next to him. "Maybe there's something wrong with the line."

Oolong laughed. "Or maybe somebody took it off the hook. he he." He cut his eyes at Yamcha knowing how jealous he was of the short spiky haired guy.

His eyes widened. "No! There's no way he could've gotten to her already!"

"Huh? Who could've gotten to who?" Puar crossed her little arms and looked at him quizzically.

"Uh, oh nothing. I uh- sent her flowers, yeah, and I just figured it might take longer to deliver them. That's it!" he laughed nervously.

Puar and Oolong just looked at him like, 'Yeah, right.'

"Um, well, guess I'd better take of and see if she got them!" he rushed to the door. '_Damn you Vegeta! You'd better not be pulling some shit here.'_

Bulma pressed the button, activating the capsule and tossed it. After the smoke cleared, she set up the lounge chairs and small table, then opened the umbrella.

Vegeta stood, arms crossed over his chest, looking around the beach. _'Oh boy. Isn't this fun.' He thought sarcastically. He turned to say something to the woman and almost fell over._

Bulma was shirking out of her shorts and was standing there in a silver string bikini that left very little to the imagination.

"Wha- Woman! What do you think your doing?! Put your clothes back on!" he yelled, aware that his voice had gone an octave higher than normal.

She looked at him and smiled as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "I have a bathing suit on Vegeta. It's not like I'm naked ya know."

"You might as well be." It was all he could do not to stare at her body, which was really exposed. More so than he had ever seen before.

"Oh please! Look at those girls. They have on thongs. At least mine covers my ass!" _'ha ha! Go Bulma. You've really got him shook up.' She turned her back bent over to rummage through her bag, presenting him with a front row view of her rear._

He stared, transfixed. _'This is bad! Your supposed to be seducing her not standing here like some hentai drooling over her!_

She stood, object in hand. "Here it is! Hey Vegeta, how about putting some sun screen on my back for me. I don't want to get my delicate skin burned." She tossed him the bottle and tried not to laugh as he fumbled to catch it.

"I'm not your personal servant, woman." He grumbled.

"Oh come on. I can't reach my back!" she looked around and spotted the life guard. "Alright, then I'll just have to get someone else to do it."

He followed her gaze to the bronze, muscular blonde man sitting on the short tower. "Fine! Sit down and I'll do it. But you'd better not tell anyone I'm doing something this menial." He warned as he sat down beside her on the lounge. He squirted a generous amount of the sweet smelling lotion in his hand and was amazed at how something could stay cold in this heat.

Lying on her stomach she reached back and undid the strings of her top.

"What are you doing?" he gulped, watching the only thread of material fall from her back. The thought of there being nothing at all between them made him extremely nervous. 

"Easier access. I don't want you to miss a spot." _'oh this is great! I've really got him in a wad! Just wait till I get my hands on him. he he._

_'She's trying to work on you. You need to turn the tables now before you screw things up. Baka! Letting this snip of a female get to you like that!' he frowned as he began to rub the lotion on her back. She tensed, so he warmed it a little with his ki and then began to gently massage it into her skin._

Bulma's eyes widened slightly. _'Oh, that feels good. And his hands are so soft! I would've never guessed that. Maybe that's why he keeps his gloves on all the time. Mmm. He's really good at this. I wonder what else he's good at. Aghh! What am I thinking?! Get a grip girl. Remember what a sneaky conniving jerk he is!'_

He felt her relax under his touch as he gently rubbed her back from top to bottom. _'Yeah, a little more time and she's mine! That baka human won't ever get her back. She'll be mine for li-.' His eyes widened as he realized what he had been about to think. He didn't want her as a mate! She was beneath his royal standard. __'Keep your mind on the job idiot! She's nothing to you. Just a pawn in a game.'_

"Thanks Veggie. Would you tie my straps back for me please?" she asked over her shoulder, assuming he was done since he'd stopped rubbing. Even though he hadn't removed his hands.

"Huh? Oh." He tied the two strings and stood up.

"Ok. Nows your turn!"

"I don't need any of that. Saiyans don't burn." He humphed indignantly.

"Your skin." She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Then she heard a bell ring. "Ooh. Hey ya want a snow cone?"

He cocked his head at her. "A what?"

Wow. He really could be cute at times. "A snow cone silly. Its flavored ice in a cup." She saw his doubtful look. "Oh, I'll get you one to try." And trotted over to the little white cart with the goofy looking umbrella attached to it.

Vegeta's mind whirled. _'Hmm. I wonder how long I'll have to play act before she starts to give in? I'll give it a few more days before I start playing hard ball. I wonder what it's going to feel like to take her as my mate? Err! Not as my mate! Why do I keep thinking that ridiculous thought?'_

_"Hey you. Don't lookso serious!" she said, snapping him out of his trance. "Here. I got you pina colada. It's my favorite."_

He stared at it for a minute then took a small bite. _'Hmm. This is good.' "It'll do I suppose." He humphed._

Just then a group of scantily clad women walked by, rudely ogling the prince. Bulma felt a little tug of jealousy as she saw him looking back. _'Nah.'_

"Hey, he's a real hottie! Where can we find one like that?" one of them giggled.

"Trust me, he's one of a kind." Bulma laughed, ignoring the sharp glance that was sent her way.

"Is he yours?" another asked.

"No, I'm not hers! I belong to no one!" Vegeta blurted out, disgusted at being talked over like a prized cow.

Unfortunately the girls took it as a proclamation that he was fair game.

"Ooh! Then why don't you come for a walk with us, handsome?"

He just stared at the stupid female. _'Are all the women on this planet insane?'_

"Sorry girls. He might not be mine, but he is taken." She pointed at her ring finger.

"Aww. That's way to bad. He looked like a really good time." Another one giggled. "Well, bye!" they made their way on down the beach.

Vegeta growled through clinched teeth. "Baka females."

Bulma broke into laughter. "That ought to teach you to keep your mouth shut. When you said you didn't belong to me, they thought you were inviting them to ask you out."

"Humph. Well, then, from now on I'll belong to you." He smirked as she stopped laughing and gave him an odd look. He almost thought she looked a little sad for a second.

"As if." She sniffed her recovery.

They spent the rest of the day walking along the beach. Actually talking. Well, not so much talking, as more Bulma explaining some of the things that went on here on Chikyuu to the Saiyan. Unbeknownst to her, he was actually listening. When she wasn't yelling at him about something, he found her quite intelligent.

A little farther down the beach they came upon a cabana bar, where she introduced him to real Pina Colada's. After the sun set, and several drinks later. They staggered back to the car.

"Oh, dear. I am reaaaally drunk." She laughed. "I don't think we should drive."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and took the capsules from her, putting everything up. Then he picked the half naked woman up and lifted off towards home. He held his breath when she snuggled tightly against him.

"I'm cold Veggie." She whined.

"Stop calling me that woman." He raised his ki enough to keep her warm in the night air. _'Oh this is just too good to be true. I could actually win this stupid bet on the first night.' He grinned. He wasn't drunk by any means, but he could defiantly feel the effects the drinks had had on him._

She nuzzled his neck with her nose. "Hmm. You smell so good. So strong." She mumbled groggily.

He looked down at her. The grin fading from his face as he saw the complete trust her face belayed. _'She's just drunk. She doesn't really trust you. Stop feeling guilty. Remember she's just a pawn. A beautiful, smart, warm, caring pawn.' He frowned and sped up._

After a few minutes, he was carrying her through the front door of Capsule Corp. Only to be met by a worried Mrs. Briefs and a furious Yamcha. _'Oh goody.'_

Bulma looked at the pair and grinned stupidly. "Hey Yumacha! Guess what we did today" she giggled at slurring his name.

"You got her drunk?!" he yelled at the Saiyan.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Briefs mumbled.

OOOOH! Evil cliff hanger! Mwahahahah! If ya wanna find out what's gonna happen, then stay tuned. And don't forget to review!!!!


	4. Shopping?

Chapter 4: Shopping

Chapter 4: Shopping?

Bulma opened her eyes and moaned as the bright sunlight filtered in through the window and sent instant pain coursing through her head. "Oooooh, I need an aspirin." Fumbling her way to the bathroom, she downed a couple and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You are such an idiot! Just had to go and get drunk, huh? Why don't you just waltz into Vegeta's room with a neon sign and say _'Here I am! Win your stupid bet with my help!'" she grumbled._

She skulked down to the kitchen where her father sat at the table, coffee cup in hand, and her mother busied herself with preparing lunch.

"Good afternoon poppet. Are you feeling any better?" Dr. Briefs chuckled.

"I'm glad you find my hangover so amusing." She cut her eyes at him. "Is there any coffee left?"

"I just made a fresh pot dear. Here you are." Mrs. Briefs handed her a cup.

"Thanks mom."

"Well, your mother tells me it was very interesting around here yesterday." He prodded.

"Oh?" she sighed.

"Yes. I hear you and Vegeta had a rather lovely day at the beach. It's very commendable that he brought you home last night. In one piece that is." He sipped his coffee, keeping his face as neutral as possible.

"Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged.

"Do you think that its wise to go off with Vegeta like that? I mean, what about Yamcha? I hear he was quite upset last night."

"Like I care." She mumbled.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing. I guess I do owe him an explanation. That is if his highness didn't dispatch him after I went to bed."

Mrs. Briefs giggled. "No. actually, they just sort of glared at each other and went their separate ways. But Yamcha did ask me to make sure you weren't alone together anymore."

"Oh really." _'So. The weasel doesn't trust me as much as he lets on, eh?'_

"Yes. He worries Vegeta might try and take advantage of you. Isn't that silly? Vegeta's much to sweet a young man to do that. Even though, if I were a young, beautiful unattached girl, I wouldn't be opposed to him trying." She prattled. Unaware of the dumbfounded looks she was receiving from her family.

"Mmm, right. Bulma dear, the phone company was here this morning to fix the main box. Seams it was somehow destroyed. No calls could go in or out of the compound yesterday. Any idea what happened?" her father cocked a bushy eyebrow at her.

_'So, that's what it was. Well gotta give him credit for that one.' "Um, no. Maybe a squirrel or something ate through the wiring." __'Lame.'_

He raised the other brow. "Mmm, right. Well, I'd better get back to the lab. See you girls later."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye dear!"

Bulma sat for a few more minutes and looked out the door at the GR. "Where is Vegeta, Mom?"

"He said he would be out in the garden meditating. Would you mind going and telling him lunch is ready?"

"Sure. Why not." She headed out the back door then around to the side of the house where her mothers pride and joy was. Her rose garden. There in the middle of dozens of multicolored roses, sat the Saiyan prince. Cross legged, and more relaxed than she'd ever seen him before_. 'Gee, I almost hate to disturb him. Almost.'_

"Hey Vegeta!" she yelled.

"If that was the best you could manage woman, then your even more pathetic than I thought." He opened his eyes and gave her his infamous half grin.

"Oh yeah. Like you didn't know I was around the minute I stepped out the door."

"Your learning. I actually knew the minute you deemed to drag your lazy ass out of bed." He stood and walked towards her_. 'If I hadn't had a lapse in mental judgment, you wouldn't have been up that early.'_

"Kiss my ass, jerk." She sniffed.

"Vulgar woman." He chuckled. 

"Lunch is ready. And by the way. I didn't tell Dad the truth about the phone. So don't do it again if you know what's good for you."

"Oooooh. I'm shaking in my boots." He crossed his arms and followed her to the house. "So. What kind of fun are we having today?"

The phone rang as soon as they stepped through the kitchen door. "Hello? Oh, hi dear. Yes. She's right here, hold on." Mrs. Briefs handed Bulma the phone. "It's Yamcha."

Bulma took a deep breath and sighed. "Hi Yamcha."

"Hey babe! How ya feeling?" his voice was chipper enough.

"I'm ok. What's up?"

"Well, I thought if you were up to it, I'd take you to dinner tonight." He smiled devilishly. _' you've had it now Veg-head. After tonight, you're out of the picture.'_

"That sounds nice. What did you have in mind?" _'Hmm. What's he cookin up now?'_

"It's a surprise. I've got something for you. Just wear something sexy and dressy."

"Uh, ok. I'll go buy something today."

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven. Bye babe!"

"Bye." She hung up the phone_. 'Hmm. Yamcha and dressy? This should be interesting. Especially since we only go out when I pay for it.'_

_"Plans?" Vegeta quirked, watching the thoughtful expression on her face. __'she is rather attractive. When her mouth isn't moving.'_

"As a matter of fact, yes." She smiled whimsically. _'Hmm. I could go for a nice shopping spree. Matter of fact-.' "Get dressed Veggie. We're going shopping."_

He paused, sandwich half way to his mouth, eyes wide. "Huh?"

"You heard me. I need a new outfit, and Kami knows your wardrobe could use some sprucing up. I mean, you can't live in spandex for ever." She eyed his blue battle suit.

"I don't want to go shopping. Just buy me something. And stop calling me by those stupid pet names!" he growled.

"Suit yourself. I just thought you might actually want to learn how to take care of yourself. You'll have to do this stuff for yourself one of these days ya know." She made her way upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a halter top.

Vegeta was leaned against the couch when she came down. Wearing his only set of civilian clothing. _'Pink! Baka woman.'_

She gave him a puzzled look.

"What? I'm tired of wearing this hideous shirt." He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. _'you can't break me that easily woman.'_

_'Whoa. Thought I had him on that one. Oh, well.' "Then lets hit the shops, monkey boy!"_

After three hours and two trips to the car to unload, Vegeta had enough clothes to start his own mall. Bulma had to admit, most of the outfits he tried on looked great. Of course, with a physique like his, there wasn't much he couldn't pull off. Oh, well, there was the hat incident. She giggled lightly, drawing an irritated glance.

"Ok. Lets go in here. I've always had good luck finding stuff I liked in this shop." She led the grumpy Saiyan into a classy fashion boutique, ignoring the stares he was getting from the attendants.

"Miss Briefs! Hello! Can we get you anything special today?" an older lady in a sophisticated suit glided towards her.

"Actually, I need something dressy but daring. Got anything new in?"

"Ooh, I have several knew numbers that would look stunning on you. Size four, right? Just go on into the dressing room and I'll have Lena bring them in." she clapped her hands, causing the younger girls to break out of their dreamy eyed stares. "Chop chop ladies. This one belongs to Miss Briefs!"

Vegeta's shoulders slumped. _'Why do all the women on this mud ball act like men are possessions? It's undignified. Humph! Me, prince of an entire planet. I belong to no one! They should be saying she belongs to me. It won't be much longer before she does anyway.' He felt a blush creep over his cheeks__. 'What am I thinking?'_

Bulma tried on all the dresses, finally settling for a black clingy silk, mid-thigh dress that draped just below the swell of her breasts and dipped in the rear to show off most of her back.

Vegeta was sitting on a fluffy pink chair, leaned over, chin in palm, staring at the floor_. 'What is taking so damned long! It's just a stupid dress, for a stupid date with that stupid human!' A pair of bare feet appeared in the spot he was staring at. He looked up slowly, taking in silky legs and a dress that left practically nothing to the imagination. He swallowed as he looked up into her sparkling blue eyes._

"You like this one?" she twirled slowly for him. then made several seductive poses.

He felt his face grow warm and frowned. "Hmph. Depends on what I'm supposed to like it for. If your trying to seduce me, I suppose it might do." He grinned, as he saw her face turn beet red. "If I were interested in an ugly little female like you, that is."

"Why you ass! Like I would ever waste my time trying to seduce you!" she hissed.

"Is everything alright Miss Briefs?" the manager smiled. "Oh, that's quite lovely on you. You two must really have a special evening planned."

"Yes, I do. My boyfriend is taking me somewhere special to give me a surprise."

She winked at Vegeta. "Oh, aren't you romantic."

"I'm not her boyfriend. I just live with her." He grinned as both women blushed furiously. The statement had the exact effect he had hoped for.

"Uh, well, um-." The manager stammered.

"You just stay with my family you bum! It's not the same. He's a fighter you see, and he's training at Capsule Corp. for a big, uh, tournament. Unfortunately he has very brutish sense of humor." She explained hurriedly.

"Oh! A fighter? Well isn't that err-nice." She laughed nervously. He did have a deadly look to him. "If you want to change, I'll go ahead and have that pressed."

"Thank you."

Six thirty. Bulma put the finishing touches on her make-up and scrutinized the image in the mirror. "Eat your hearts out boys. One day some lucky guy will get this package." She turned to leave the room, not wanting to see the frown that she felt coming on.

Vegeta was bored. He'd missed two whole days of training for nothing. Well, the woman would be gone for a while tonight, so he could sneak to the GR and get something done. _'A surprise? Hmm. I wonder what that idiot's come up with.' He looked up as a movement caught his eye._

Bulma glided down the stairs. Normally, she wouldn't have come down until Yamcha actually arrived, but she knew Vegeta would be lurking around to insult her. _'Jerk. He slams me but he can't take his eyes off me at the same time. I mean, how stupid does he think I am?'_

He had to clear his throat, that had gone dry upon seeing her. She looked… gorgeous. Her aqua hair was piled on her head in a myriad of loose curls. Her skin glowed peach in the light of the living room lamps.

"You look hideous woman." He frowned. The idea of her going out looking like that didn't set very well with him.

"Really? So you would never be interested in someone as homely as me?" she pouted playfully as she ran a finger up his bare arm. She couldn't help the little thrill that tickled her as she felt him flinch beneath her touch. "You wouldn't have the slightest inclination to wrap your arms around me? Hold me close. Kiss my poor ugly lips." She whispered breathily.

His eyes narrowed. It was obvious she was playing with him, but his heightened senses were picking up on things she probably wasn't even aware of yet. _'So. You wanna stoke the fires, eh? Your just playing right into my hands.' He smiled. Not a friendly smile, but one much more like a hunter that had just picked its prey out of a large heard._

_'Hmm. That's a dangerous look if I ever saw one!' she smirked and started to step back, when she was captured by arms that could demolish mountains, and pressed tightly against a chest that would put Adonis to shame. Heat flooded her body. __'What? Oh no! No please, don't tell me I'm actually attracted to this jerk! But he feels so good.. oh, damn! Remember he's just using you!'_

_'Remember, your just using her.' He reminded himself as he felt her soft warm curves melt against his body. He took great delight in the confused, cornered look in her blue eyes. "I don't know why you waste your time on that sniveling idiot." He murmured, then cut off her reply as he pressed his lips down on hers. He felt her resist for a few seconds, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and collapsed into him. A violent shock wave ran through him. Desire, jealousy, possessiveness, and things he didn't even know how to describe. His brain screamed. __'She's nothing! Just a means to an end! Don't let her worm her way into your heart! Huh? Heart? I don't have a heart, do I?'_

Breaking the kiss, he looked down into her flushed face. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. _'So vulnerable. Beautiful. Strong willed and even brave occasionally. Just what you've always wanted in a mate. Augh! Not that again!'_

His expression was more open than she'd ever seen it. Even though she had prided herself on being able to read him when no one else could, he was actually readable. And what she saw shocked her. It was like a little private war going on inside him. _'Gee. Could he actually have a conscience after all?'_

Ding-Dong!!!

He he!! Everybody else is doing the evil cliff hanger thingy so I thought I would to! This wasn't going to be the content of this chapter originally but I kinda got carried away with it. Next chap. Will be Yamcha's big surprise. What will Bulma do? What will Vegeta do?

Tune in next time for "Yamcha's Surprise!" and REVIEW!!!


	5. Yamcha's Surprise

Ok

Ok. I am really loving this. Thanks for all the great reviews so far!! Now that my honey is over 3000 miles away, I have a lot of days that are dull and no fun at all. Getting good reviews really boosts my moral!!

Chapter 5: Yamcha's Surprise 

** **

**'_Damn!' she thought as the doorbell rang a second time. She looked back at the Saiyan and felt her heart drop a little as she saw the familiar blank mask fall back into place. __'I'm getting to confused here. Either he is a really good actor, or he really does like me deep down. Oh I can't deal with this right now! I have to find out what Yamcha has up his sleeve.' She walked to the door and opened it._**

"Hey babe!" Yamcha stood there, dressed in a snazzy white jacket, black pants and even a tie. "Whoa, you look gorgeous. I'll be the envy of every man in town tonight." He smiled, then noticing Vegeta leaned against the couch, he smirked. "Hey Vegeta."

"Humph."

"Gosh Yamcha, I didn't know you owned such a nice suit. Where are we going?" she hoped she didn't sound too suspicious.

"I got reservations at Point 19." 

Bulma felt her mouth drop open. "Point 19?! How on earth can you afford to take me somewhere like that?" _'This just keeps getting weirder by the minute!'_

"Oh, you might find I'm full of surprises tonight babe. Ready?" he took her arm and escorted her out the door. He glanced over his shoulder at the Saiyan and grinned. "Don't wait up Veg."

Vegeta frowned and entertained the thought of blasting him. _'we did agree on no rules. No, I won't win by doing that. Besides, the woman would be really pissed if I blew the idiot up. Maybe I should follow them? No. that would seem to desperate.' He watched them get into the car and drive off._

It wasn't to long a drive to Satan Cities swankiest new club. Yamcha walked in with Bulma on his arm. They did make a stunning couple. Music blared, people were dancing, lots of singles congregated around the bar.

They were led to a quiet little booth towards the back of the room, but it still held a good view of the entire establishment. The waiter took their drink order and then left them with the menus.

They talked about different things. Danced. Ate a very good dinner. Bulma would have really been enjoying herself, had she not known about the bet_. 'I wonder when he's gonna give me my 'surprise'.'_

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes, thank you. But I don't understand what has gotten into to you Yamcha. Why all the sudden did you take an interest in coming somewhere like this?"

He fidgeted a little_. 'Wow. I'm actually nervous!' he thought. "I've been doing some thinking Bulma. With the androids coming and all. Well, I thought-." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box and handed it across the table to her. "I mean, Goku did suggest it, and said he hoped you had a healthy baby, heh." He blushed._

She froze. A knot began to form in her stomach. _'No. He wouldn't. He couldn't be suggesting what I think he is.' She stared at the box as he opened it__. 'Oh Kami, no! I never thought he would go this far to win a bet with Vegeta!'_

It wasn't a huge diamond, but it glittered in its black box. Like a beacon in an endless sea. The jewel held the dreams of an entire lifetime in its brilliant shimmer. A suddenly cold and empty light.

"Well? Do ya wanna get married?" _'Why is she looking like I just stabbed her?'_

She fought back a wave of violent emotion, but a tear brimmed her lashes and slid down her cheek. _'All I've ever wanted was for us to get married. And this is how it ends up happening? What do I do? Kill him? Say yes and string him along? Hmm. Well, if I say yes, then I can kill two birds with one stone. Literally. Just stay calm. Revenge will come. Patience. Deep breathe. That's good. Now smile.'_

"Babe? You alright?" _'man, I thought she'd be thrilled. She's been badgering me for this for the last several years!'_

She held out her hand and let him slip the ring on her finger. "Of course I'll marry you." The words sounded hollow to her, but apparently he didn't catch it because he smiled triumphantly and kissed her.

"You've just made me the happiest man on earth babe." _'And Vegeta the sorriest!'_

_'Oh, we'll see about that.'_

Vegeta had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the car pull into the drive. He glanced at the clock. 2:30am. He dried off briskly. He had tried to train, but the thought of what the woman was doing kept invading his thoughts, making it impossible to fight even the puny training bots. He slipped on a pair of loose gray shorts and went to the kitchen for a late snack.

He sneered at the man who was leaned against the kitchen counter. "Well, well. Back so soon?"

"Yeah, well, we had a very eventful evening." He smiled.

"Humph. I can't imagine how any evening with you would be anything but pure hell." He poured himself a glass of milk and downed it in one gulp.

Bulma walked into the kitchen and looked at the two men. "What are you still doing up Vegeta?" _'nosy.'_

"I was thirsty woman. Not that it's any of you business."

"Hey babe. Lets tell Vegeta the good news. I know he wouldn't be your first choice to share with, but since he's here.." Yamcha put his arm around her. "I asked Bulma to marry Me." He said slowly, smiling at the shocked look on the mans face. "And she said yes."

Vegeta felt the glass slip from his grasp, then heard it hit the floor and shatter. It seemed to echo the feeling that shot through his chest. _'So. That's what all this was about.' He glanced at the woman. She had a very odd expression on her face and he wasn't sure quite how to read it. __'Hmm, she doesn't seem overly thrilled.'_

"Gosh Vegeta. I thought you'd be happy for us." He said sarcastically._ 'Pack your bags bud. Your outa here.'_

_'Enjoy while you can Yamcha.' Bulma looked at Vegeta. __'Well. I've never seen him speechless before. Why do I feel like such a heel? I mean, they're the ones that decided to play games with my life. If I hadn't found out about it, I would really be being played the fool here! Jerks.' She stooped down and scooped up the shards of glass and through them into the garbage. "Are you alright?"_

"Little fool." He mumbled just loud enough for her, then he turned to Yamcha and smiled evilly. "Congratulations. For now." He walked out of the kitchen and headed for his room_. 'A puny ring means nothing to me human. Only a real bond is something that can't be broken. But am I willing to go that far? Grant it, it would be easier to just leave. Is saddling myself with that woman for the rest of my life worth winning a bet? Err. You've really gotten soft. And it's that woman's fault. Hmm. I think I know how to win this and get what I want without getting stuck with her.' He grinned as he shut the door to his room._

Bulma kissed Yamcha goodnight then went to her room. She stripped and stepped into a hot shower, letting the water run over her. _'I can't believe this is happening to me. How could they be so cruel? I guess I should expect something like this from Vegeta, but Yamcha? If nothing else, I always thought we were close friends. How could he use me like this?' tears fell down her face and for the first time she allowed herself to cry over the situation. But what really confused her the most, was that she felt more hurt by Vegeta's role in this._

She toweled her hair dry and slipped on a gown. She sat cross legged on the bed and stared at the ring for a few minutes before taking it off and laying it on the nightstand. "I'll just play things by ear tomorrow. Guess it's your move again Veg." She turned off the light and stared into the darkness.

I know this chapter kinda sucks. I almost didn't post it. If you think I should rewrite it, just let me know. I'm trying to work through a little writers block, so please bare with me. I promise it'll get better. But if you're gonna flame me, please don't crucify me to bad!! I'm gonna try to keep it funny, but it looks like it might take a swing to the dark side for a couple chapters first. Then I'll throw in the good lemony chapter! What's Vegeta planning? How will Bulma deal? Where's Yamcha? And who wrote that note and left the tape? 


	6. Uugh! Men!

Ok

Ok. You agreed with me on the last chapter. L. I do have plans to lengthen it at your requests, but not yet. Wanted to get this one out first. Go check out My Saiyan Outlaw if you haven't read chapter 10 yet. It's a pretty good lemon. Celeborn dedicated it to Catgirl26 because he thinks she's like, the queen of lemons! I hope to give her a run for her money though!

Chapter 6: Uhgh! Men!

Bulma awoke the next morning in a very melancholy mood. She had finally drifted off to sleep, after hours of imagining various ways of torturinga Saiyan prince and an arrogant two timing human male.

_'I still can't believe he asked me to marry him. The jerk!' she yanked on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, slipped her feet into a pair of sandals and headed down for breakfast. __'oops! Almost forgot.' She grabbed the ring off the table and slapped it on her finger._

Vegeta was sitting at the table, poking at a very runny egg and burnt piece of toast. '_Blasted woman!'_

Bulma glanced at the plate as she walked by and suppressed a grin. "Would you like for me to fix you something edible?"

"If you think you can." He grumbled.

"Well, I think I can do better than that." She sniffed at his plate as she picked it up and dumped the contents down the garbage disposal, then she proceeded to fix a huge platter of ham and cheese omelets.

Vegeta watched her as she busied around the stove. She looked tired. _'I can't believe she actually accepted his proposal. I know what I saw when I kissed her. Well, playtime is over. Tonight she's gonna see what that creep is really like.' _

She set the plate full of the actually decent looking food down in front of him and looked up. He was staring at her with an expression that almost caused her knees to buckle. Their eyes locked for a few awkward moments before he looked down at his plate and took a small bite.

'_Geez! What was that?' she sat down with her own plate and poked at it, not really very hungry._

"You're making a big mistake."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she looked at him blankly.

"He's using you."

"Oh really? And just how would you know that?" she frowned slightly.

"You've blinded yourself to what's going on right under your nose woman." He frowned back.

"And just what is going on 'right under my nose'?"

He chuckled. "You've been dating this moron for what? Seven years? He's completely avoided becoming committed to you. He breaks dates with you to go out with other women. He forgets things that you consider important. Then out of the blue, he takes you to an expensive place and asks you to marry him? Don't you find that the slightest bit strange?"

"He just finally decided to take the plunge, that's all. With the androids coming and all, he wants to be with me. I mean, we don't know how things are going to turn out. Even after that boy warned you, you could still all be killed." She stood up and grabbed her plate, scraping the uneaten food into the sink.

"Hmph. I'll live, but I wouldn't count on that weakling surviving. I should dispatch him now and save some time."

She whirled around, hands on hips and glared at him. "You leave Yamcha alone! He'll do just fine against the androids. And just what do you care if I marry him or not? Are you in love with me or something?" _'Augh! I can't believe that just came out of my mouth! Idiot!'_

"Wh- What? What on earth ever put a ridiculous thought like that into your demented brain, woman?" his face registered shock. 

"Well, you've suddenly taken a great interest in my love life of late, and you did kiss me last night. Or have you forgotten that little incident?" she smirked.

He crossed his arms and looked down at his plate. "A severe lack in mental judgment. And I take great interest in what you're doing because I assume that baka will be moving in here and I'd prefer to not have him around all the time. Getting in my way!"

"How terrible. Boohoo. If you don't want to live with him then move somewhere else! But it's my decision."

"Baka woman! Fine! Just go ahead and throw your life away on that little prick! If you really want to marry someone who's never going to be faithful to you or treat you like you deserve then what do I care!" he jumped up causing the chair to clatter noisily to the floor. In irritation he blasted it into a black smudge before he even realized what he had done. He stared at the floor where it had been. _'The woman has got me blowing up household furnishing!'_

She looked at the smoldering spot. _'Kami! He's really upset. I can't believe this stupid bet means so much to him.' "Do you really think he doesn't treat me like I deserve?" __'huh? Where did that come from?'_

Black eyes settled on her face. "Do you?"

A tear slid down her cheek and she reached up and wiped it, staring at her wet hand in confusion. _'Crying? Oh Kami, I think I'm just going crazy.' "He's all I've ever known. He was supposed to be the love of my life. My dream man. My knight in shining armor."_

"Then you have low expectations out of life. Get your head out of the clouds woman. No man, human or otherwise is all that." He reached out and wiped another tear from her eye, suddenly feeling guilty for crushing her dreams. But it had to be done. She had to see the mistake she was making. _'It's necessaryto win.' He thought sadly._

She sniffed. "Not even you?"

His hand froze against her cheek. "Especially not me." He whispered, feeling his chest contract slightly. _'Damn! Why am I feeling so guilty! She doesn't mean anything to me. Does she?'_

_'Hmm. There's that look again. What are you thinking Vegeta? Are you feeling guilty about what your doing to me?' she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down until their lips touched. __'If I can, I'm going to make you feel bad about all this.' _

He kissed her back lightly, bringing his hand up behind her head he leaned into her more…

Ring!! Ring!!

"Damn." He growled.

Ok. Sorry this is short, but I have to go to class early so its night night time. Oh, and in due of the reviews being pay-per-view now, I will be looking at my statistics, but if you want me to e-mail you about chapters just send your address to[Sailorio32@aol.com][1] and I'll put you on my list! Please review! Good or bad. I've been in a real slump since all the tragedy, and I'm just now feeling up to writing again. I have the rest of the story outlined, but I have to get it down on format, so the next few chapters should be out soon. Thanks!!

   [1]: mailto:Sailorio32@aol.com



	7. Hot Water

Ya! Kudos for those of you who knew a phone goes ring ring and a door bell goes ding dong.  I am so sorry this has taken so long. As most of you know, I have literally been out of commission for the last few weeks. It was rather abruptly introduced to me that trees don't give up their positions on the slopes to very many things! In case you missed my e-mail, I broke my arm. So it has taken me a lot longer than normal just to type! Also, I have decided to transfer to another school. No offence to anyone from California, but I hate it there! I've decided to go to a local undergrad school and get all my needed crap out of the way, then pick a descent school somewhere else. Any suggestions? And thanks to all those who voted!! I actually had 72 votes!! Warm fuzzies to all of you! And about 87% were…. Well, just read and see. And just so no one will be disappointed the next chapter will have little bit of all 4 categories in it.

Chapter 7: Hot Water

            Bulma stepped away from him, blushing slightly. _Wow can he kiss! __To bad he's such an asshole! She picked up the phone with a shaky hand. "Hello?"_

            "Hey Babe!"

            "Oh, hi-ya Yamcha."

            "Well, I got some news. It's really good for me but your probably not gonna like it to much."

            She frowned. "Oh?"

            "Um, yeah, I know we were supposed to go out tonight but I got a call from the West City Wingers for a tryout. It's the chance I've been waiting for babe. If I land a position on the team, that means big bucks!"

            "Ah, of course. No, I understand Yamcha. You go ahead. Good luck."

            "Thanks. I new you'd understand. Bye!"

            "Bye."

            "Dumped again?"

            She turned to see him leaned up against the counter. He wasn't smirking as usual. _That's odd. I figured he'd be gloating. "He has an important engagement."_

            "And your not It." He stated flatly.

            "And since when did you start caring about how Yamcha treats me? Other than yelling for me to fix you something to eat or fix the GR, you hardly ever say anything civil, much less be concerned about anything that doesn't involve becoming a super Saiyan."

            "Didn't you listen to me a minute ago? When he upsets you, you whine, Woman. And I am the one who has to listen to it. Not him. And that interferes with my progress."

            "I wish you'd just mind your own business. Don't you have to train or something?"

            "Actually, I was thinking about going to the lake and taking a dip. Wanna go?"

            It did sound like fun. "Sure, let me go get my suit." She started for the stairs but he grabbed her around the waist and was out the door and in the air before she had time to scream.

            "Bathing suits are for public places." He did smirk now.

            "What?! You expect me to go skinny dipping with you? Are you insane?" she couldn't see his face since her back was pressed firmly against his front, but she could feel the wicked smile he wore.

            "Chicken? Got some imperfections you have to hide?" he baited.

            "Imperfections! Why you jerk! I have a great body and you know it!"

            "Hmm. I don't know about that. I mean, your breasts are just to circular to be real. Are you hiding scars from an enlargement? Or maybe you wear one of those push up bra's?" He could feel her tensing in his grip. She was really pissed and he was actually enjoying it.

            "You wouldn't know a real boob if it hit you in the face!" _How in hell does he know about breast enlargements and push up bras? Moron. She looked down seeing that they were hovering a few feet over the water. "Hey!" she screamed as he let her go._

            She came up spitting and sputtering. "You ass! What did you do that for?"

            "Now you have to take them off so they can dry." He smiled fully, showing perfect white teeth. His overly large canines giving him a very wolfish appearance.

_            Now what? I can't be naked in front of Vegeta? What would people say? Well, who would know? Goku's seen me naked before. Of course he was a kid at the time. She sighed and awkwardly managed to slip out of her clothes without sinking. Then she tossed them at him. "Put them somewhere they won't get dirty."_

            He flew to the bank and spread them out on a tree limb, then proceeded to take his own attire off. He laughed as the woman blushed and turned around. _Shy little thing huh?_

_            She heard a splash and turned to see only ripples on the water. "Hey! Where'd you go?" she looked around her, the hair on her neck began to stand up. Then he broke the surface right in front of her. "Eeek!"_

            He chuckled, an odd sound coming from the prince. He had to admit, if only to himself, this was one of his better ideas. "Alright. No scars. Guess they are real."

            Bulma felt herself flush all the way to her toes. The water surely went up several degrees from her embarrassment. "You pervert!"

            "Now that, I have never been accused of before." He said thoughtfully. "I really don't know why you would waste a body like that on that simpering fool, when you could do so much better."

            "Oh? And I suppose you mean you? What makes you think you're so much better than Yamcha? He's sweet to me, you just want me around to work for you. He's never been cruel to me, you constantly yell and insult Me." She shot back.

            He frowned a little. "I wouldn't cheat on you."

            "Well, considering you're not mine, it would be a little hard for you to do that! And stop saying he cheats on me! I've never caught him out with anyone else or been told by anyone other than you that he does." _Except from his own sorry lips on that incriminating tape. She hissed in her mind._

            "You are as dense as Kakarot, Woman! And I will prove it to you. You think he's really got some special engagement for tonight? We'll see. And when you see it with your own eyes, then maybe you'll thank me for sparing you a life with that adulterous imbecile!" he raged.

            Tears sprang to her eyes. "Well maybe I would rather have that then nothing at all!" _Huh? Is that true? Would I really settle for that? Am I that scared of being alone?_

            "Stupid." He growled, reaching out and pulling her to him. The contact of their naked bodies pressed together made them both inhale in shock. He looked down into her wide blue eyes, for the first time actually registering all the emotions swirling in their depths. She was hurting, confused, angry, and a little more than aroused. _Now's my chance. Take advantage of the situation. He bent his head and kissed her, forcing his tongue between her clenched teeth. After a few seconds she groaned lightly, sending little electric currents up his body. His hands moved down her back to cup her shapely rear and press her into him, causing him to make a similar noise._

            _Oh, why does it have to be like this? She felt his desire as she was crushed against him. Her stomach tightened. __Kami! He's huge! Her eyes flew open as he trailed soft kisses across her jaw and down her neck. She felt her head go back to give him better access. His hands went to the backs of her thighs, lifting her slightly and wrapping her legs around his waist causing her upper body to come out of the water. His lips found the pink tips of her aroused breasts. His tongue began lazy circles around each one, then he sucked ever so lightly, increasing the pressure at the sound of her sighs and moans. Her hands gripped the back of his head as she arched her back to him._

            He was quickly losing his grip on control. She was perfect, even if she was fragile enough to be snapped like a tiny twig in his fingers. Her scent was intoxicating, her soft skin setting his body on fire like it had never done before. Never had he had such a desire to be completely reckless before. Something was beginning to burn inside him. Something he had never felt before. A strange longing, like he could absorb her, body and spirit within him and be complete. For the first time. Complete. His lips moved to the hollow of neck, his teeth raked across the warm flesh, he brought his arousal to the entrance of hers.

            Bulma felt the slight pressure between her legs._ It would be so easy. Just let him. NO! She drew a ragged breath and placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him away a few inches so he looked up at her. She was struck immobile. The look in his eyes was.. was. There were no words to describe it other than. Burning. Possessive. Open. And they absolutely terrified her. He wasn't playing anymore. This situation, if possible, had become truly dangerous. For both of them. She suddenly had a pang of guilt. At this moment, she had the power to hurt him. And knowing this didn't make her feel like she thought it would. She felt sick._

            Placing her hands on his cheeks she closed her eyes to block him from her mind. "Vegeta. I can't. I. Can't. Cheat." When she opened her eyes, his mask had fallen back into place, and she felt…empty.

            He was a little more than stunned. The fact she had stopped him was only a small portion of it. He had to admire her resolve, even if it was infuriating. But her words had snapped him back into reality. _What was I doing? I was going to mark her! You idiot! You almost saddled yourself permanently with this creature! Stop letting your pecker lead you around and think! Sex is NOT the same thing a taking a mate! He growled and pushed her away from him. He was angry with himself. He could tell by her expression, she thought the anger was directed at her.__ Good. Let her think it. If she ever knew what kind of power she almost had over me, I'd have to kill her. No one will ever have that kind of control over me._

            "Vegeta, please take me home." She glided to the bank and climbed out. Not even caring anymore about her nudity, she struggled to put her still wet clothes on._ I have to focus. Stop letting him confuse you like this. Geez. Anybody would think you were in love with him or something! She gasped out loud__. Oh Kami! I am! How could you do something so STUPID!!! She whirled around to find him standing behind her, a look on his face that actually made her step back. __He's really pissed this time. "On second thought, I'll walk. I need to be alone."_

            He shrugged indifferently. Not knowing if his voice would betray him or not he didn't speak. Just dressed and flew off. He needed some time alone also.

Finally!! And I'd better get some reviews on this chapter. I've been through hell trying to get it ready. Yes the little bit of lemon won the poll. And thanks for all the votes. I cropped this chapter a little for obvious reasons. The next chapter will definitely be angsty. Then I promise it will start to get back to its lightly weird humor again. Pray it won't be as long before I update next time. I am!!


	8. Help

Notes at bottom.

Chapter 8:

            Bulma walked on the path that led from the lake back to her house. Silently cursing herself for forgetting it was a good mile hike. Plus she was wet. _Stupid! I should have never come out here with him. If I'd known he'd go all goofy on me like that.. her thought trailed off as she remembered the look in his eyes. They had actually been glowing with a soft light. Was that something Saiyan__? Like you'll ever know. Who ya gonna ask? Chichi? Wouldn't that be fun. ' How the hell do you know about a Saiyan's eyes glowing when they're sexually aroused?!' I definitely don't need that._

            "Well, Bulma Briefs. You've sure gotten yourself into a weird predicament this time. I think I'd almost rather face Pilaf again." She sighed. "So now what? I really wanted this to play out a lot longer so I could make them suffer more, but I just don't think I have the stomach for it. Well. If Vegeta wants to show me Yamcha's cheating on me so bad, I guess it's time I let him. At least that will take that pressure off of me and give me time to fathom out what exactly is going on in that alien mind of his." Her mind made up, she walked more briskly towards home. She was beginning to chafe. 

            Vegeta had flown around for hours trying to clear his thoughts. By the time he made it back to Capsule Corp. it was getting dark. He had toyed around with the idea of just taking the GR and blasting off. Leaving all these confusing and irritating emotions behind. Along with that damnable woman and her crazy family. But the thought of turning tail was enough to make him want to incinerate the whole planet_. Never. I will never be defeated by that.. that human._

            He touched down on the lawn and walked through the kitchen door. Miss Briefs was putting the last of the supper dishes away.

            "Hello dear. You're late, but there's plenty left over if you want me to heat something up for you?" she watched him walk through the kitchen, head bowed as though he were in deep thought. "You alright honey?"

            Normally he would have just ignored the irritating woman. Heaven knew why she doted on him the way she did. "I'm not hungry." He murmured, looking up to see her very shocked expression.

            "You wanna talk?"

            "Talk? What in the name of Kami would I want to talk to you about?" he had meant for it to sound snide, but it fell short. _Damn!_

            "About what's been bothering you lately. You haven't been yourself for days."

            "And what could possibly be bothering me?" he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her with mild curiosity. The woman had shown very little insight into anything since he had known her. It might be amusing to see what she thought his problem was.

            She smiled. "Well, for starters, the fact that you're head over heels in love with my daughter and you don't have a clue as to how to handle it."

            His arms fell to his sides, his eyes opened wide and his mouth parted in a slight gasp.

            "I know everyone here thinks I'm a bit flighty. I suppose I am. But I pay more attention to the things that go on in my house than you know. And I have been watching you and Bulma. You went to the beach, shopping and then you disappeared for hours today. Together. You haven't been training which in itself is very out of the ordinary. And Yamcha has been acting all jealous. Not to mention how distracted Bulma has been the past few days."

            His mouth dropped a little more_. Oh this is just great. Now that woman's mother is turning out to be halfway intelligent. Mental note to not take her so lightly from now on. She could be dangerous. "I am not in love with your idiotic daughter." Was all he managed to retort._

            She sighed. "I swear. Sometimes you children are just so dense. If you're not in love with her then let her alone. You're only confusing the poor girl. I know she's not really in love with Yamcha. They've just been together for so long, it's hard for her to imagine life without him. But I know her well enough to tell that she has been developing feelings for you since you came back. She probably doesn't even realize it herself. She's as thick as you are at times."

            He frowned. "Feelings? What kind of feelings?"

            "I think she's falling for you dear."

            He snorted, but a look of uncertainty passed over his face. _Could she really be? Could she have feelings for me? I mean, I know when I kiss her she seems to enjoy it. But who wouldn't?  Well this should make my task all the easier. "I'm not the slightest bit interested in that stupid woman's feelings for anyone. Feelings are for weaklings." He snorted._

            Mrs. Briefs sighed. "Love could really open up a lot of doors for you dear. Don't write it off so quickly. And by the way, Bulma said if you got in before ten to please come up to her room. She needed to talk to you about something."

            "Oh?" he glanced up the stairwell, then shrugged. "If I have time." And walked slowly up to his room. He flipped the light on and stripped out of his shorts and tank, then proceeded to turn the hot water on full blast in the shower. He stood there for several minutes just letting the water flow over him, keeping his mind as blank as possible.

            Bulma heard the water in the room next door. _Well, he's home. It was at least twenty minutes before it cut off, then another ten before the hair dryer cut off. She giggled. __I can't even picture him using a dryer on that hair. I wonder if he flips his head over? She giggled again, then sobered. Putting her book down, she stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity before a light tap at her door jump started her heart._

            "Bulma? Honey, Yamcha's on the phone." Her mothers voice floated through.

            _Damn. I didn't even hear it ring. "Thanks mom." She reached and picked up her receiver, noticing the volume had been turned off__. I don't remember doing that. "Hello?"_

            "Bulma? Hey babe. Just wanted to let you know I made the team."

            "That's great Yamcha. I'm very proud of you. Wanna go out and celebrate?"

            "Uh, um, sorry babe. Can't. I'm going out with a bunch of the guys from the team. It's a traditional sort of thing. You know."

            She frowned. _Traditional huh? "Ok. Well you just have yourself a good time then. And congratulations. Bye."_

            "Bye." Click

            She sat up and pounded on the wall. "Vegeta!"

            "What?!" came the loud, irritated reply, only slightly muffled through the thick walls of her home.

            "Can you come in here for a minute?"

            "No! I come to know one. I'm not a dog." 

            "Fine!" she jumped off the bed and slammed her door open then proceeded to knock on his, rather violently, until he opened it. 

He stood there in his black silk boxers, a scowl across his face. "What do you want Woman!?"

            "Your help." She growled out.

            He lifted an eyebrow. "My help? And what makes you think I would want to help you?" there was a tinge of amusement in his voice.

            Her eyes narrowed, and she advanced on him, only somewhat amazed that he stepped back. "Because I'm going to catch Yamcha in the act."

Ok I know. I promised a lot more in this chapter, but, hey! I opted for the evil cliffy instead. No actually I have to get my cast redone today, and I didn't figure I'd feel like typing for a few days so I got out what I could. Sorry. But seriously. The next chapter is going to be long, angsty and lemony. No gushy ooc for Vegeta either. Later!


	9. Red Handed

Chapter 9: Red Handed  
  
Vegeta looked over at the woman sitting next to him in the dark corner booth of the most posh nightclub in West Capital City. After a few phone calls she had actually found out that Yamcha really was going out with the boys to this silly place. That just happened to be teaming with available young women.  
  
Bulma sipped absently at her drink and watched her fiancé as he sat at the bar surrounded by a hoard of giggling, obnoxious girls. 'Jerk. Boy is he gonna get it.'  
  
"When are you going to confront him?" Vegeta sighed. The music was hurting his sensitive ears. 'How did I let her drag me to this hell hole?' He tugged at the collar of his shirt, ready to rid of the fashionable attire. 'And hers too.' He smiled slightly.  
  
She looked back at him. 'Hmm. Wonder what he's smiling about.' "He hasn't done anything yet. I want to catch him red handed so he can't squirm his way out of it this time."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Um.. well…I don't know."  
  
"I'd kill him." he suggested easily.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta." She rolled her eyes at him, then laughed. "That would be to easy. I want him to suffer."  
  
"Any ideas on how to accomplish that?" he smirked at the blush that crept onto her cheeks.  
  
"Nothing I'm willing to share with you just yet."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at the loaded remark. "Well, I'll be sure and be ready when to decide to 'share'." He flashed her a toothy grin.  
  
She felt her face grow warmer. 'Kami, I hate it when he does that.' Her whole body went weak. He so seldom let go, that when he did it always shocked her into a wobbly legged school girl. Clearing her throat, she glanced back at her quarry to see him giving a victory sign to his buddies before heading out the door with a lanky brunette draped on his arm.  
  
"Looks like the action is starting." He closed his eyes and blocked out all the pitiful chi's in the room and locked onto the scar faced warriors. "Anytime you're ready woman."  
  
"We'll give him a few minutes head start. His apartment is only a few blocks away, and I'm betting that that's where he's heading." She flipped some money out on the table to pay for the drinks before following her now ex-fiancé out the door.  
  
Hours later.  
  
Bulma pulled the ring from her finger and laid it on top of the picture that had been turned face down on the nightstand. After one more look at the sleeping couple, she slipped quietly from the room. Yeah. She could have woken them both and made a huge scene. Humiliated everyone. But the really subtle message she had left would be enough to strike fear in his heart and let him know what was going to happen.  
  
Vegeta was leaning against the car, his face schooled into an almost emotionless expression. He watched the woman wipe a tear from her cheek. The ring was gone.  
  
"Please Vegeta. Just don't say 'I told you so'. I'm really not in the mood."  
  
He made a little sigh, and slipped into the driver's seat. "Get in."  
  
She obeyed quietly, even though she knew he didn't have a license. "I didn't know you could drive?"  
  
The corner of his lip turned up. "There's a lot you don't know about me Woman."  
  
"I'd like to, ya know." She curled up in the seat facing him. 'I really would.'  
  
He pulled out of the drive and sped up before glancing over at her. She looked sincere enough. "Humph. I really doubt that. My life story would be enough to put you in an asylum."  
  
"I didn't mean I wanted to know about everyone you've ever killed dummy. I just meant I'd like to get to know you."  
  
"You already know me better than anyone else. With the exception of Nappa." He'd been with the big bald Saiyan practically since he was born. 'Maybe I shouldn't have killed him.'  
  
Bulma sighed. 'What now? Well, here goes..'. "Vegeta. I know about the bet between you and Yamcha." She watched his face. The only sign to indicate he had even heard her was a single drop of sweat that beaded up on his temple. Then he frowned.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since the beginning."  
  
His scowl deepened. "So. You've been playing me for a fool all this time." His voice was calm. To calm.  
  
She blinked. 'He's mad? Wait a minute!' "You! I've been playing you for a fool? Now if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black! I find out that my boyfriend, whom I trusted more than anybody, and you, who I thought was becoming someone I could trust, made a bet to see who could land me in the sack first, and I'm playing you for a fool!? Aghh! I can't imagine what would have happened if I hadn't found out!"  
  
He stomped the brake causing the car to skid to a violent halt.  
  
Screaming, she grasped the dash to keep from being hurled into it. "Are you crazy!"  
  
He looked over into her frightened face. "Why are you telling me this now?" his voice was edged with suspicion.  
  
"Because I'm tired of playing games. And I'm hurt! I thought if I got Yamcha off my mind that I would have time to deal with you. Figure you out. But I let myself get sucked into this little act you've been putting on. I found myself liking it. Liking for you to pay attention to me. Even though I knew it was all a lie. Don't get me wrong, if I could, I'd kick yours and Yamcha's ass for putting me through this." She sniffed a few times and turned her back to him. 'What do I care if he sees me cry.'  
  
He pushed the gas and headed for home. Listening to her cry until she began to hiccup.  
  
"You're weak."  
  
"I prefer to think of it as having a heart." She sniffed.  
  
"Are you going to take him back?"  
  
"No. I might eventually forgive him, but I'll never let him back into my heart like that again."  
  
"Good." He stated simply.  
  
"That doesn't mean you win."  
  
"I haven't lost yet either."  
  
"Well, it really doesn't matter anymore. It's my house and I'm not going to let you two idiots dictate who can stay and who can't." she crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"You're weak."  
  
"So you keep telling me."  
  
He pulled into the drive and cut the engine. "Now what?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm so pissed right now I could punch a wall."  
  
"Good. Go get into something comfortable. One of those workout suits you wear, and meet me at the G.R." he got out, followed closely by his protégé.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Stress relief." He chuckled and walked towards the gravity chamber leaving her standing in the middle of the driveway.  
  
  
  
Ok. This one was a little short because I decided to cut it in half. The next chapter will be out in a couple days if not sooner. I had originally had it as one really long chapter, but it just seemed to need to be on its own. It will be a HUGE lemon. So stay tuned. 


	10. Getting Even?

Ok, gripe time. I hate the new uploading system. I wish they'd stick to one thing and be done with it. Geez! None of my 'thoughts' show up in italics like before, so sorry.  
  
My arm is better by the way. Thanks to all those who wished me well and understood why it's taken me so long to get this out. Please review.  
  
Chapter 10: Getting Even?  
  
She watched him disappear before turning and heading to her room. 'Wonder what this is all about. Probably gonna get me in there and kill me for making him feel like a fool. Oh well. Maybe if I wear something that will distract him a little he won't be so inclined to break my neck.'  
  
Rummaging through her drawer, she pulled out one of her favorite aerobics suits. A dark blue sports bra top and spandex shorts not unlike Vegeta's. She tied her tennis shoes then pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed outside.  
  
Vegeta was programming the holo simulator when she arrived. He gave her a quick once over and went back to his task. "Shut the door. I have a little surprise for you."  
  
She hit the button and watched the door glide shut. "I don't think I understand what this is going to accomplish Vegeta. I couldn't possibly be any kind of sparring partner for you. One good lick and I'm done for."  
  
"Don't worry. I don't plan on hurting you. Much." He chuckled. Hitting the last code, the lights in the chamber dimmed and flickered a pale blue color.  
  
"Holo program 5 initiated." The computer voice chimed out.  
  
The room was suddenly transformed into a dense jungle. Sound effects and all. It began to get humid, and a slight mist filled the air.  
  
Bulma started slightly as she looked around. "I don't remember programming this."  
  
"You didn't. I did. It's a planet I purged when I was a boy. Centa. One of the few places I ever regretted destroying. Reminded me of Vegeta- sei." He trailed off as he looked around.  
  
"Do you miss it much?" she walked up close behind him.  
  
"I was only six when Frieza destroyed it. But I had already been away for two years, so it wasn't like I had lost anything." His voice seemed nonchalant.  
  
"That's sad." She reached out to touch a broad leafed plant. The scientist in her making her even more curious of her surroundings.  
  
"Save your pity for your human friends." He growled.  
  
"I wasn't pitying you. I just think it's sad that your home was destroyed when you were so young. I don't know what I would have done. You must have been such a brave little boy." She saw his back tense up. 'Shut up Bulma. Your just making it worse.'  
  
"I'm not here to talk about my past."  
  
"Well, then what the hell are we here for?" she snapped.  
  
"A work out. It won't be much for me, but it aught to make you feel better. Since I can't use the gravity simulator, I thought that a change of scenery might make it more interesting. The jungle is mostly around the control panel so I won't accidentally hit it. There's a clearing just through here." He pointed and walked off, noting she was practically touching him as she scurried along behind him.  
  
The jungle gave way to an open vista. They were standing on a sparsely vegetated outcrop that took a thousand foot drop to an open savannah. The view was absolutely breathtaking. She could see for what seemed like forever. A clear blue sky just beginning to fade into a brilliant pink and orange sunset. A river wound its way to a green-blue sea that glinted with the fading sunlight. She could even make out the tiny dots of herd animals grazing far below.  
  
He watched her as she took it all in. He could see the shocked wonder that played across her face. It pleased him for some reason, to think that something he had created could surprise and please her.  
  
"It's beautiful Vegeta. You never cease to amaze me. I didn't even know you knew how to program the simulator much less something this complicated. And to think, all this time I thought you were just a dumb jock." She giggled.  
  
"Humph. I told you there was a lot about me you didn't know." He glanced up at the sky as the first stars began to twinkle about. A cool breeze wafted up from the valley below, and he saw her shiver. "Computer, sequence two."  
  
She turned and saw a campsite appear. Campfire and all. "You just think of everything don't you? But there isn't enough room here for us to do much sparring. I mean, in case you forgot, I can't fly like you." She cocked her head slightly looking at him.  
  
He smiled seductively and took a step toward her. "There are more ways to spar than to beat the crap out of your opponent."  
  
Her eyes widened as she began to register what his intentions really were. 'Oh you are so stupid! Spar with Vegeta. Right! Like he would ever stoop to that.' "Vegeta, I told you earlier I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I think I should cool off before I get my revenge on Yamcha."  
  
"Don't be so weak." He reached out and pulled her to him. She was tense and shaking slightly. He could smell a myriad of emotions from her. Fear, desire, anger. It was stimulating to say the least. "I know you want me woman."  
  
She frowned up at him. "Why you conceited bastard! Just who th-.." her words were cut off as his mouth came down on hers. His tounge flicked smoothly between her teeth and caressed her, taking her breath. One arm snaked around her waist and molded her body to his, while the other hand plucked the holder from her hair letting it fall around her shoulders.  
  
She pushed at him, a little surprised that he yielded and loosened his grip. She inhaled deeply ready to blast him again, but the look on his face made her halt. It was there again. That strange glow in those obsidian eyes. That strange promise of something powerful that she couldn't quite grasp the meaning of.  
  
Abandoning all her common sense, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. 'I'm tired of holding back.' Her mind screamed at her.  
  
The night had fallen around them. But they didn't notice. Vegeta grasped the material of her top and gently tore it away. Then proceeded to do the same with her shorts. Then his. He kissed her throat, blazing a trail with his tongue, he made his way to one rose tipped breast. She arched and groaned slightly as he sucked and nipped at one then the other. Using his chi, he gently lowered them to the blanket spread out by the fire.  
  
She grasped his hair as he continued to reek havoc on her tender nipples. His hands sliding down her sides, to her hips and thighs before finally coming to rest between. He ran his fingers through the small patch of blue, before slipping between the slightly swollen lips. He smiled at the dampness that met him. She was ready.  
  
Lifting himself, he looked down into her hooded blue eyes. Her breathing was a little irregular, and he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. He placed one hand under her rear and elevated her to meet him, then covered her lips in a passionate kiss as he plunged deep inside.  
  
His kiss covered her scream as she writhed beneath him. Her nails dug marks down his tanned back as she struggled to stop the pain he had inflicted. He was still for several minutes, just staying firmly inside her as he kissed her with more and more fervor. It was all he could do to wait. She was so tight around him he was ready to explode.  
  
As she began to relax and kiss him back once again, he moved slowly in and out until he was sure he was no longer hurting her. Soon she was beginning to match his rhythm and he began to move faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles pushing her hips up so he could delve fully inside. Her groans of pleasure were pushing him closer to release. He felt his blood boiling with an ancient fire. Something he understood, yet didn't. As she screamed his name out at her climax, he growled primaly and sank his canines into the soft flesh of her shoulder and released himself into her.  
  
His world swirled into a dark menagerie of blurred thoughts and emotions. It would take time for him to understand all that had just transpired. But he dismissed it for the time being. He looked down at her. She looked confused and more than a little stunned as she looked back up at him. Her eyes full of questions.  
  
The glow had subsided from his eyes. But they weren't their usual cold black depths anymore. She opened her mouth to ask him what had just happened but he made a shushing noise and kissed her lightly. Then proceeded to cover them with the rest of the blanket.  
  
'I had no idea.' She sighed contentedly and laid her head on his firm chest. Her fingers drawing lazy designs on his rippled abdomen.  
  
He looked up at the starlit sky and found his home. For the first time in years, when he looked at the red dot in the night sky, he didn't feel alone. 'What have I done, Father? Would you approve? Would I care?' he stifled a smile. He knew the answer.  
  
They got even several more times that night. Finally taking their shoes of with an aggravated rumble from him and a giggle from her.  
  
No this is not the end. Still more chapters to come, and boy is it gonna get juicy!! Bwhahahahahah!!!! 


	11. The Morning After

Chapter 11: The Morning After

Bulma awoke alone, and in her room. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment slightly enthralled by the lights dancing off it from the cracks in her curtains. She sat up slowly, the pain between her legs wasn't as bad as she figured it would be, and she smiled.

After a long hot shower, she dressed in a pair of kaki shorts and a pink shirt that had Capsule Corps. Logo airbrushed on the front. As she reached for her door a funny feeling fluttered through her stomach. _' I wonder where Vegeta is? Oh boy, how do I look him in the eye and act normal?' she sighed and shrugged then headed for the kitchen. '__Man, am I hungry!'_

She waltzed through the kitchen door and froze. Her mother was sitting at the table with Yamcha. A very nervous Yamcha.

He looked up, eyes full of questions. "Hey Bulma."

She frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. About what happened last night." 

"Yes, I think we should talk about a lot of things that happened last night." She looked up as the door opened and Vegeta walked in. Sweaty from a morning work out, he was in his shorts and sneakers with a towel slung around his shoulders. Their eyes locked for a moment, before he glanced over at the other man.

"Are you hungry Vegeta?" at his nod Mrs. Briefs got up and began to fix him a large breakfast.

He sat down at the table opposite Yamcha, his face neutral. But he remained silent. He might have won the bet, but he wouldn't humiliate the woman. It was up to her to drop that bomb on the jerk.

_'Well, now, isn't this awkward?' she thought as she sat down between them. A quick look at Vegeta and she knew he wasn't going to say anything. She smiled slightly at him, and he blushed a little. "What is it you wanted to say, Yamcha?"_

He fidgeted with a fork that was lying on the table, "I really would prefer to speak in private."

"Why? Vegeta knows about your little escapade with that slut last night. I made him go with me to the club you were at. I saw you leave with her, and I suppose you can guess the rest since you obviously found the ring this morning." She casually reached out and poured herself a cup of coffee, trying to ignore the gasp that came from her mother who was stirring a bowl of eggs a little too vigorously.

Yamcha's face went red. "You spied on me!?" he directed the question at Vegeta.

"No. He didn't. It was my idea to follow you last night. I've been hearing things Yamcha. I'm not stupid ya know." She sipped her coffee.

"Where did you go? You must've been upset. Kami, you didn't do anything you're gonna regret did you?" his eyes narrowed, a sudden sinking feeling coming over him. Vegeta was being way to passive.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You mean like help Vegeta win your little bet?"

"Bet? You told her?! You son of a bitch!" he bent the fork between his fingers. _'He cheated!'_

Vegeta frowned. He wanted to kill the man, and all the noise that crazy woman was starting to make over by the stove was not helping his nerves any.

"No. He didn't tell me. I found out about it a long time ago. The day you two made it. Someone left a nice little recording of your conversation." She frowned at her mother as she spilled some of the pancake batter on the floor.

"Tape? Then you've known all along? I can explain babe, really! I didn't do it to hurt you. I really do want to marry you." He looked desperately at her. It suddenly dawned on him that he meant what he was saying.

"Well, I really don't want to marry you. How on earth would I ever be able to trust you Yamcha? Do you even have a clue as to what all this has done to me? Do you even care?" she folded her arms around her unconsciously. He was silent, a look of shame on his handsome face. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Vegeta last night. The bet's off. This is my house and I'll do what I please with whom I please and no one is going to dictate who can come and go. You're free to train here as usual, but as far as us, we're through." She felt rather proud of herself for not crying or yelling. She felt more grown up than she ever had.

"The bet's off? Then you didn't?" he looked hopeful.

She looked at Vegeta. His face was it's usual mask, but his eyes bored into hers and it was almost like she could feel his thoughts. It was her call to make. A very devious look played across her features.

"Oh, yes I did. And I don't regret it for one second."

Vegeta let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, and smirked.

Yamcha's mouth dropped. "YOU SLEPT WITH VEGETA?"

They all turned as the bowl of eggs hit the floor and splattered. Mrs. Briefs face went pink, her hand on her cheek. "Bulma!"

"You knew about the bet but you still slept with Him?" Yamcha spat out in disgust.

 She held her head up with dignity. "Yes I did. I'm an adult and if I want to have a relationship with a handsome, well built Saiyan Prince, then that's my decision to make."

"But he tricked you! Did his past just go flying out the window because he acted nice for a few days? He killed me for Kami's sake!" he yelled.

Now she did get mad. "He didn't trick me! I knew he was acting, and for your information Vegeta can be very sweet when he wants to be! I know he killed you once! If anyone is aware of that I am. I busted my ass to get the dragon balls to wish you back you moron and how am I repaid? You lied and cheated. At least Vegeta's honest about his feelings."

"What feelings?! He's a murderer!"

"People can change Yamcha. Remember when you couldn't even look at a girl without hyperventilating? You sure changed! So why can't Vegeta? He's agreed to stay here and help us out. He didn't have to."

"He's just staying to beat the shit out of Goku! Or have you forgotten that too?"

"No, I haven't. But I know Goku better than just about anybody, and he can take care of himself."

"You didn't have to have sex with him!" he yelled and stood up, pacing the floor. "What kind of future do you think you could possibly have with someone like him? As soon as he gets what he wants here, he's gone! He doesn't care about you or anybody else besides himself."

"Shut up, human." He growled. No one predicted what he would or would not do. Not even Frieza had been able to do that.

"Make me monkey boy!" Yamcha shot back, his anger clouding his judgment.

"That's enough!"

They all turned to see Mrs. Briefs, red faced, hands on hips. And they were shocked. The woman never raised her voice.

"I'll not have all this bickering in my kitchen. Really! Sit down now and I mean it." She waited for them to sit. Vegeta leaned against the counter instead, but it didn't seem to bother her. "Now you're all acting childish. You're all to blame for this mess. Yamcha, how could you use Bulma like that? After all the two of you have been through together? I don't blame her for not wanting to marry you. I never thought the two of you were meant for each other anyway. All you do is argue. And Vegeta. You lied to me. I knew something was going on between you and Bulma and I told you to leave her alone until you figured out how you felt about her. Did you? No, you just went right on with your little game. And Bulma, how could you have used Vegeta like that? As a pawn to get even with Yamcha? You were just using him, right? Or is there something more to it than that?" she looked at each of them in turn.

Yamcha looked as though someone had sucker punched him.

Vegeta was frowning, but looked somewhat abashed.

Bulma was gaping. Why was she getting reprimanded for any of this?

"I.. I'm sorry Bulma. I know you're furious with me, but… well, I don't even know what to say. Nothing I guess. I just hope you can forgive me someday." Yamcha looked at the floor. Afraid to see the look she might give him.

She felt her lip quiver. "It might take me a while, but I will." She looked up at Vegeta; he was looking questioningly at her. Had she just used him? She was so confused now. "I don't believe I used you." She managed to choke out.

He smirked slightly. "No one uses me woman."

"So now what is everyone going to do?" the blonde asked.

"I'll go train somewhere else for a while." Yamcha stood and with one last look, left for the next several months.

Vegeta looked at his ruined breakfast and sighed. "I'm going back to my training. I've fallen behind so don't expect to see me much. Just put my food in the fridge and I'll eat when I can." He looked at Bulma and saw the look of disappointment on her face.

"Guess I'll get back to work then." _'What did you expect him to do? Propose?'_

"I won't tolerate any disturbances, woman. If you want me to defeat those androids, then you'll understand that my training comes first." He stated with all seriousness. 

"Yeah, I understand." _'I've been dumped.'_

He smirked. "I doubt that." Then left for his onslaught of training sessions.

"I think he likes you."

Bulma blinked at her mother. "Huh?"

"I said I think he likes you. Think about it." She smiled and began to clean up the mess she had made.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the thought, but didn't feel like arguing with her. She looked up as her father entered the room.

"Good morning Poppet! Have I missed something?" he looked at the disheveled room and arched a brow.

Still not over. More chapters coming! Thanks!


	12. Distractions

Chapter 12:  Distractions

            Bulma rubbed her aching head. She had been staring at the computer screen for hours watching the data on her fathers latest creation scroll by. The past few weeks had been grueling. After the scene in the kitchen, she had thrown herself back into her work with a vengeance. Barely taking time to do more than grab a quick bite and a few hours of sleep, when she could even do that. Sleep had become more of an enemy to her of late than a retreat from life's problems.

            Vegeta had kept true to his word. She'd seen very little of him since that morning. He stayed in the GR for days on end, only screaming for assistance when something broke. But she was proud of herself and the way she handled him on those few occasions. She kept it very business like, fixing his equipment, and leaving him without a fuss. He said little, other than making demands and insulting her appearance.

            Her head nodded and she realized she'd fallen asleep again. "Damn! Might as well hang it up for the night, I'm not gonna get anything done like this." She closed out her screen and set the security guards in place. Punching in the code on the door, she walked slowly across the compound, looking up at the starlit sky.

            A figure stood in the shadow of a large tree that grew close to the kitchen door. It watched the woman intently, smiling as she walked right up to it not even noticing its presence.

            "You should pay more attention to your surroundings instead of stargazing woman. Anyone could make easy pray out of you." A rough voice said from the darkness.

            Bulma squeaked, her knees going weak. She pressed her hand against her chest in a futile effort to stop her heart from falling out. "Shit! Vegeta, you scared ten years off my life! What are you doing lurking around in the dark like some peeping Tom?" she glared at his silhouette. 

            He chuckled lightly. "I don't lurk. If you don't have good night vision, that's not my fault. What are you doing out here this time of night anyway?"

            "I was working." She said tiredly.

            He frowned, giving her a quick assessment. Her chi was weaker than normal, and her odor was different. Not unpleasant, matter of fact, it was even more inviting than before. He cocked his head and looked at her more closely. Her appearance was a little mussed, but she didn't look any different than usual. "Are you feeling alright woman?"

            "Was that concern I just heard in your voice Vegeta?" she asked without mirth. Seeing him stiffen, she sighed. "I'm just tired. I've been putting a lot of hours into this project for Dad."

            "You should get some rest. You look bad."

            "Boy, are you one to talk. Don't tell me what to do bucko. Just because I can't shoot energy blasts and fly and kick ass doesn't mean I can't contribute something to this fight. Besides, it's not like I have anything else to do. Everybody's busy getting ready for the androids, I dumped Yamcha and you dumped me, so it's not like I have a social life to keep me busy." She huffed.

            Vegeta looked at her with something akin to shocked amusement. "I only told you to get some rest woman. Damn your moody! And what the hell is 'dumped'? I haven't laid a finger on you in weeks."

            "Duh! You don't usually lay anything on anybody you don't want. Which is what 'dumped' means. Gotten rid of, disposed of, no longer interested in." she waved her hand around in a dismissing gesture.

            "Got rid of? What are you talking about? Have you lost what little mind you have left?" he frowned.

            "Hmm, lets see, what were your exact words? Oh yeah, "I will tolerate no interruptions woman." Sounded pretty clear to me. You got what you wanted and no longer needed me for anything other than maintenance work."

            "Do you want to live at the end of the next two years?" he cut her off as she started to answer him. "Then I need to become a Super Saiyan. I can't do that if your constantly badgering me about things.  Right now that is the only thing that is important to me, and it should be to you also. I don't have time to mess with you and you know it. It's distracting enough just to have you around for a few minutes at a time. I'll have you know, I've never been distracted by anything before and it's damn frustrating!" he ended with a shout.

            "Well, if I distract you so much, LEAVE!" she shouted back, and instantly regretted it. She could feel his pain at her words. "I didn't mean that Vegeta. You just make me so angry. I'll try to stay out of your way. It might be better if Dad starts working on your stuff again instead of me, so you won't be bothered."

            "Yes. That's true. But it might not be a bad idea for me to go somewhere else for a while though. Where there aren't any temptations." He leaned back against the tree. It wasn't the first time he had entertained this thought.

            "Where will you go?"

            "Off planet."

            She felt her chest tighten. "Will you… will you come back?"

            He was silent for a minute, watching her. Even though he didn't have to see her to know what she was feeling. He was always acutely aware of her; that was his problem. "I said I would defeat the androids didn't I? And I have a date to kick Kakarot's ass when it's all over with."

            "Oh."

            "Is there another reason I should come back?" he baited.

            She shrugged. "Only because you'd want to, I guess."

            He reached out and pulled her into his embrace, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back shyly. "Let's go to your room this time." He whispered roughly then pulled her through the house to her room and shut the door.

            Bulma awoke the next morning to the rumble of the pod lifting off. She ran to the window just in time to see it streak out of site. "Well. Guess I'll see you later." She sighed and chuckled. He'd be back. After last night, there was no denying it. They had made love until they both collapsed with exhaustion. She dressed and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen.

            Her mother was sipping a cup of coffee and her father was reading the paper. They looked up as she sat down at the table and poured herself a cup. "Morning!" she chirped at them.

            They exchanged glances. Her mother gave her a curious look. "Vegeta left a few minutes ago dear. Do you have any idea why?"

            She took a sip of her coffee and smiled broadly. "Because I was a distraction."

            Mrs. Briefs giggled knowingly. Dr. Briefs quirked an eyebrow and made a funny noise that meant, 'I really don't understand and probably don't want to.' Then went back to reading his paper.

Question time. Who thinks I should skip to when Vegeta comes back home? I really don't think it would be interesting to right about a few months where the only thing going on is work, work, and  more work….. And to be honest, I don't know of anyway to make it not sound like all the other B/V fics out there that fill in this part of the story. So the next chapter can be, every gets surprised, or dull stuff that's just fill in. Let me know!!


	13. The Prize

Hey. Hope this fixes the chapter flub. Don't know what happened there? Votes are in and here's the next chapter!

Chapter 13: The Prize

            Bulma stared at the doctor. _'He must be insane. No. Oh Kami! What do I do now? How could I have been so stupid!' "Are you sure? There's no mistake?"_

            The elderly man looked over the rim of his glasses at her. "I'm afraid not Ms. Briefs. You had us check it three times and there is no doubting it. Your pregnant."

            Mrs. Briefs leaned against the door. "Well, guess we have a lot of shopping to do. Oh, it will be so good to have a baby around again!" she said giddily.

            She looked at her mother. Her very enthusiastic mother. "Mom! This is serious! What am I gonna do? Vegeta's going to freak out! Can you even picture him as a father? Augh! Damn Saiyan's! Do they have to be good at everything but social skills!" she growled, trying to picture Vegeta at family events with his child. It fell flat.

            Vegeta collapsed on the bed. A huge satisfied smile gracing his battered and bloodied face. It had taken him ten months, but he had finally achieved his life's goal. He was a Super Saiyan. No one could stand against him now. Not even Kakarot. "No, Kakarot. Now you will have to acknowledge me as your better." He let sleep take him. It was a week's travel back to earth and all he wanted to do was rest.

            Bulma stood in the kitchen, warming a bottle of milk for her little bundle of joy lying in the bassinet in the living room. He was a month old now, and showing very Saiyan like qualities, especially where eating was concerned. She still couldn't get over how much he looked like his father. It was strange though, seeing her eyes staring out of Vegeta's face.

            She heard the rumble as the capsule touched down in the back yard. Her mother peaked in from the other room. "Vegeta's back dear."

            "Yes. Dad picked him up on the sensors a couple days ago. He's right on time." She looked out the window as the ramp extended. Just as she thought. He looked like hell. Probably smelled worse.

            "Woman!"

            "Mom. Give Trunks his bottle. I'll go see what his majesty wants." She chuckled handing her mother the milk.

            He watched her come out the door and then held up his hand for her to stop. "I have a surprise for you." He smirked. Then closing his eyes, he powered up just enough to go super. Opening his now green eyes, he watched the wonder cross over her face as she walked closer to inspect him.

            "You really did it. Wow! Instant dye job! And your eyes." She breathed. "Congrats Vegeta. I know how hard you worked to get here, and I'm very proud of you."

            He powered down, very satisfied with himself, then looked her over good. "You cut your hair." He stated, wanting to reach out and touch it, but he didn't dare. He didn't want the verbal berating of keeping his smelly hands off of her clean hair.

            "Yeah. It was easier to take care of." She smiled mysteriously. "Well. You've shown me your surprise, so now it's my turn."

            He crossed his arms over his chest. "You have a surprise for me?"

            "Mmhhmm. A big one.  But first, go take a shower. I don't want you to touch it until you're clean."

            A devious smile crept onto his face. "Oh, I intend on touching a lot after I clean up woman." Then he floated to his window on the third floor and walked in.

            He washed for what seemed like an hour, under almost scalding hot water. How long had it been since he had bathed? Way to long. He hadn't even bothered to throw his ripped grungy spandex into the laundry, opting instead to incinerate them with a small blast.

            "Mom. I think I'd like to be alone when Vegeta comes down. Ok?"

            "I understand dear. I'll be out in the garden if you need me."

            "Thanks." She watched her walk out the patio door, and took a deep breath. _'Don't be nervous, don't be nervous, don't be nervous.'_

            "All right woman. Where is my surprise?" he said to her back, noting that she tensed a little.

            Bulma turned around, a small bundle in her arms and smiled. "Look Trunks. Your Daddy is home." She cooed at the baby. Large blue eyes stared out at the dark man.

            Vegeta's smirk slid plum off his face. His dark eyes became as big as saucers, and his mouth went slack. He actually felt faint! "Wha-?" he looked up at her, confused.

            "This is your surprise. Or maybe I should say, your prize, since he is a result of your winning the bet with Yamcha. Are you all right Vegeta? You look pale."

            "I- I'm fine woman." He cleared his throat and took a shaky breath. Looking down at the baby she held in her arms, he sighed. _'Now what do I do?' he was at a complete loss for words. It was better to keep silent until the shock subsided so he wouldn't blurt out something he would definitely regret later._

            "Do you want to hold him?" she asked hopefully.

            He jerked and stepped back. "What? Hold him?"

            "It's alright. He won't break. Well, he will, but not if you're careful. He is half Saiyan ya know." She held him out, and watched her partner back up another step. He looked terrified. Like she was handing him his own head on a platter. "Oh, come on Vegeta. He's your son, he won't bite you." She chided.

            _'You can do this. It couldn't be that hard. What am I doing? I'm backing away from a baby! My baby. My son. I have a son.' "Men don't hold babies, do they?"_

            She laughed. "Of course they do silly. You can also feed him and change him and give him a bath and even play with him if you want. He's very sweet most of the time, but he has your temper. I think he looks like you too." She could tell he was calming down with her encouragement.

            He frowned. "He doesn't look anything like me. He has blue eyes, and what the hell color is his hair!?" he leaned in and looked closer at the baby. A small hand reached out and touched his nose. He touched the hand tentatively with his finger. "Does he have a tail?"

            "No. I had it removed. The last thing we need is a rampaging weir monkey destroying the planet before the androids do."

            "Humph. I guess that's true." He reached out and took the boy, holding him up and giving him a thorough examination. Cold blue eyes looked back at him as if sizing him up too. "So. You're the new Saiyan prince. Well, don't worry boy. I won't let the woman ruin you like Kakarot's mate did to his brat." He smirked.

            "Hey! That's not funny. Chichi's a good mother." She saw his skeptical look and giggled. "Trunks won't have to study. With my brains as half his genes, he should be a genius anyhow. Won't you punkin?"

            "Oh please. Spare me." He growled. "What's his power level?"

            "Power level? Are you nuts? He's only a month old, he can't even sit up yet."

            "Humph." He watched as his little face screwed up and a blood-curdling scream escaped. "What is that?"

            She took the infant from him. "You hurt his feelings. Oh it's ok sweetie. Don't you pay any attention to daddy." She calmed him down and when his little eyes closed she laid him down in the bassinet.

            Vegeta had walked over the patio and was looking out into the yard._ 'How could I have let this happen? It was bad enough to bond myself to a human female, but now I fathered a half-breed brat. A true warrior has no ties to hold him back. But then I wouldn't be here if my father hadn't wanted an heir. An heir. Heir to what? Nothing is working out the way I thought it would. But it will. I am a Super Saiyan now, and the rest will fall into place soon. Soon I will defeat Kakarot and then nothing will stand in my way to rule the universe as I was meant to. Then my blood will live on forever. In my son.'  A very evil grin played briefly across his face, to be replaced by a frown. He felt an odd twinge in his chest. And he didn't like it._

            Bulma watched him for a long time, not knowing weather to break into his thoughts or not. He seemed to be struggling with his new role in life. A role she wasn't sure he was willing to accept yet.

            "I know it's a lot to deal with so suddenly Vegeta. At least I had nine months to get used to the idea of being a parent. You got it dropped on you like a brick."

            "What does it mean to you? To be a parent I mean?" he continued to look out the door, not wanting to look at her while she spoke. He just wanted to hear her voice and feel her emotions for now.

            "Hmm. Well, first of all, I guess I feel proud. He's a handsome little boy, and he's already the very center of my world. And I want to protect him; nurture him so he can grow up strong and smart and maybe make a difference in the world. Love him, take care of him, and be there when he needs me." She watched his back. He was so still, just standing there in the afternoon light. _'He's so handsome and regal. So sad.' "What do you think it means?"_

            He turned to her. "I don't know." He stated simply, but those three words summed up all his fears. "I don't know."

Whew, that was a lot of dialogue! May be a while before I get out the next chapter. I'm in the middle of moving! Yahoo!! But as soon as I get my trusty computer back together and on line then I'll be ready to roll again! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Keep 'em coming. Love ya!!


	14. You Did Good

Ok. Please bear with me here. I just now got to watch the last episode of Z and haven't seen a single one of GT yet, so this is just a finish to my story that so many have requested. And I do appreciate it. Sorry it took so long to finish this, but, well: life intervened. Most of you know, or should by now, everything from the series. So the ending to this story takes place after GT. And no gripes on my pairings!! I haven't really formed an opinion on the kids yet; it's just a guess.

Chapter 14: You Did Good

            "Gosh! I just can't believe this day is finally here." Bulma sniffed as she pulled Bra's hair up in a swoop of aqua curls and put the jeweled veil in place.

            "Oh, mom. Please don't start crying again! Between you and Chichi, the yard is gonna flood." Bra sighed, but sniffed back a tear of her own.

            "Well, it's not every day that my baby boy marries my best friends daughter. I want everything to be perfect." Chichi handed Bulma a bobby pin.

            "Oh, it will Chichi. It will." She patted her future mother in laws hand.

            Outside on Capsule Corps back lawn; caterers were finishing up with the long tables of scrumptious looking foods. And the ushers were seating the final guests.

            "Stop drooling Kakarot." Vegeta sighed as he adjusted his bowtie for the hundredth time.

            "Aghh, I'm so hungry. I wish we could eat first."

            "You're always hungry."

            He sighed dreamily. "Can you believe it Vegeta? Who would've thought in a million years, our kids would be getting married."

            Vegeta smiled lopsidedly. "Miracles never cease."

            "It seems like just yesterday when we met. You came to Earth and killed all my friends. And damn near finished me off. Bizarre isn't it. That you would end up marrying my oldest friend and raising such a fine family. I believe you've come farther than any of us my friend." He slapped the annoyed prince across the shoulder.

            He started to make a snide comment, but was interrupted as Gohan walked up. "It's time guys. Vegeta, you need to go into the living room so you can walk Bra down the aisle. Dad, you go back so you can walk mom in."

            "Alright son. Try not to cry Vegeta. I always cry at weddings." Goku grinned awkwardly.

            Vegeta just stared at him before walking back to the house.

            As he entered the living room, he was greeted by a sight that almost made him stumble. Bulma was dressed in a beautiful lavender gown that flattered her still perfect figure. Next to her was Bra. Almost a carbon copy of her mother, in a simple white satin wedding gown that somehow looked like the most elegant dress in the world.

He suddenly thought of Bulma on their wedding day. A day that came almost two years after the battle with the androids. A day that wouldn't have stood out in the annals of time by any means. A simple ceremony, no honeymoon, and he had gone back to training that same day. Of all her complaining, that was the one thing she had never griped about. She hadn't had a huge wedding, but had been content with what he had offered. It was still a mystery to him as to why she had kept him around for all these years.

"Uncle Vegeta?"

He came back to his senses to find Pan waving her hand in front of his face. "I'm not a fly girl. Stop shooing at me."

"The music's started. Hurry up!" she grabbed him by the elbow and drug him into position.

Bra smiled at him. "You look very handsome Daddy."

He humphed lightly, but smiled down at her.

Goku led Chichi to their seats in front; Bulma took Trunk's arm as he led her to the opposite side then took his place next to a very nervous looking Goten. Marron was the first bride's maid out, followed by Celeste, Trunk's wife, then Pan, the maid of honor. The flower girl was Una, Marron and Uub's daughter.

Finally, the wedding march began. Vegeta walked his daughter down the aisle, standing patiently while the minister went through the ritual.

"And who gives this woman to be lawfully joined in matrimony?"

"Her mother and I." He stated simply. Acutely aware of all the small sighs of relief from the guests that he actually did it correctly. But he leaned forward as he handed Bra over to Goten and whispered in his ear. "If you screw up boy, you know what I'm capable of." His black eyes sparkled.

Goten laughed nervously and swallowed.

Vegeta sat quietly through the ceremony. Then the reception. He watched as Bra and Goten drove off to their new life. He bid Kakarot and his family a polite farewell. Nodded to the rest of his old friends as they departed.

He was standing in front of the large sliding door, staring out at the now empty back yard, when he felt a presence behind him. "What do you want boy?"

 "Just wanted to say goodnight." Trunks stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared out the window. "Think Mom's gonna cry all night?"

"Probably. You know how she is." He smiled slightly. They stood silently together for a few more minutes.

"Well, I'll see you later this week." He turned to go, not expecting an answer.

"Goodnight, son." Vegeta could feel the blue eyes questioningly staring at his back. Then he heard the door shut.

Bulma came out of the shadows and walked up behind him, encircling his waist with her arms. "That was sweet of you."

"Hmmph."

"You, know. It was thirty-five years ago today, that you came back from space and found out about Trunks." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh?" he played dumb. He knew exactly what day it was. And he remembered exactly what he was doing at that very same time so long ago. Worrying.

"You did good, you know." He turned in her arms and looked puzzled. "You said you didn't know what a parent should be like. But all said and done, you turned out pretty good." She smiled. Her blue eyes dancing.

"I doubt I was as good a father as Kakarot." He frowned.

"Actually, in ways, you were a better father."

He arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh? And in what ways?"

"Well, grant it, you would have never won father of the year for openly showing your kids affection like Goku, but you were always there when they needed you. You protected us. You helped them grow up strong, and showed them how to make a difference. The only thing you ever let separate us was death. Goku was always running off after some new dream. You gave up your dream for us."

"Maybe… maybe I just found a better dream."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I love you Vegeta."

"I know." He grinned his famous smirk as she giggled.

The End

Yeah!! Hope this was good enough. And Vegeta wasn't out of character. Shock. After the Kid Buu deal, he really became pretty sweet and laidback. In a Vegeta sort of way. I thought it made him even more attractive.

I'm working on a new story. It's an extreme A/U. I haven't decided on my female character though. It's gonna be about Vegeta mainly. Some of the old guys will show up. Goku for sure, and Piccolo, King Vegeta, Frieza, Zarbon and the Ginyu gang. I think it's pretty interesting. I really have a cool female picked out, but I know how most of you feel about O/C's and not pairing Veggie up with Bulma, so if you have an opinion, please say. But Veggie gets tricked and captured by… and sold into slavery…and oh the revenge… but you'll just have to wait for it!!

Later


End file.
